The Revenge
by Kary G
Summary: Grangus, Bolger and Ramon Ortega are now looking for revenge not only on the rangers but their kids too. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

The Revenge

Part 1

By: Kary G.

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Walker Texas Ranger**

Just weeks ago all the rangers from Company B, knew that Bolger, Grangus and their "new friend" Ramon Ortega were out for revenge, now the rangers had to keep and eye on their wives but also their kids, they were all gathered on Walker's ranch, trying to figure out a way to protect their families, Sydney was on the couch with her 2 month-old daughter Sienna and her husband next to her, trying not to think of Ramon Ortega she was tough and could kick butt, she hated to admit that she was scared and she was strong but now she was scared not only for herself but for her daughter.

"Are you ok, shorty?" Gage asked to his wife.

"I don't know Gage" Sydney said not meeting her husband eyes rocking back and forth to her daughter "I'm afraid for Sienna, specially with Ramon Ortega out there" Gage took her chin and move her to see his eyes "I swear I will protect you, don't be afraid" he said kissing her forehead making her daughter to smile to her daddy, Sienna had her daddy blue eyes, like the sea, and her hair dark like her mother's, Sydney looked at Gage.

"I know you will, is just that I am not the only one in danger, Sienna is too, and...and what about Max and Angela?"

"Sydney calmed down" Walker said entering the room being followed by his partner, and their wives with their babies on their arms.

"How can you be so calm when Ramon Ortega is out for revenge and he is not the only one, besides your daughter is at danger too, you should be worry"

"And I am Sydney the only thing that we can provide to you is 24 hours under protection" looking at the raven-haired ranger

"Walker...but" Walker cutt off Sydney

"But we thought it would be better if we all stay with our wives and kids, minutes ago I talked to Capitan Briscoe and he told me that we all needed a vacation so he agreed to kind of give us at least 3 weeks off" pointing at his partner and at Gage.

"That's great" Sydney said grinning ear to ear. Gage looked at his wife and smile at her "So?" Sydney said, Gage noticed that his wife knew something he just giggled "so we decided to take you all to...rafting?" he paused for a moment thinking of what his boss said when he and Alex went rafting "...no, uh let's just say camping that is not only a great distraction for us but I think for the kids too"

"but Gage, honey in Dallas?"

"No, in Utah so tonight we are all headed that way, so what do you think?" Sydney started to laugh and giving Sienna to her daddy, she looked at Alex and Erika doing the same thing.

"Alex? Erika? That means that right now we all need to go..."

"Shopping!" the 3 women said at the same time bursting into laughs

"Ok so now you are going to be baby-sitting for maybe 4 hours" looking at the funny face of Gage

"4 hours!" the 3 male rangers said, the 3 women laughed, Erika looked at Jimmy "don't worry honey" Alex looked at his friends reaction "Yeah, Jimmy don't worry, bye-bye" Sydney just shrugged her shoulders "Gage take good care of Sienna, see you in a little bit" smiling at her husband and to her friends, James Trivette looked at the women exit the house and shooking his head he said "women!"

"Trivette!" Walker and Gage said.

"What?" he said looking at his son in his arms instead of a sleepy baby on his arms, now was crying but he wasn't the only one, Sienna and Angela were too.

On the Mall 

The 3 women walked to the different stores of the big and crowded mall, they had 30 minutes left before their trip so they decided to ordered coffee.

"So Alex, are you ready for this trip?" Sydney asked to the blonde D.A.

"Actually I am, I was waiting for this moment to come, besides with everything that's been happening you know Ramon Ortega and your sister Sara"

"Yeah you are right" Sydney answered

"Speaking of your sister Sara, How is she?" Erika Trivette asked, her mind travel to those days when she saw for the first time the strong and tough Sydney Cooke broke down for her sister's "death".

"She is fine Erika, I talked to her yesterday she is with a friend and my niece is having a good time too"

"That is great" Alex said looking at her watch "oh, time to go girls" they all stood up and walked to where Sydney car was parked they all entered the car and put in gear. The night was beautiful the moon shinning down lighting up the road and hearing a soft and beautiful melody on the radio station, suddenly a car passed them, the girls didn't saw the car suspicious, not until the black car stay at the same constant speed as Sydney but in the other lane of the highway, she saw the window of the black car starting to go down, she feared the worst but all she saw was a face, not that face again, "Good night Sydney" the man said pointing a gun to Sydney's face, Alex and Erika gasped, Sydney pushed all the gas and the black car lost in the white and blurred fog. They finally arrived to the Ranch trying to figure out a way how to tell their husbands they didn't want o ruin this trip, they opened the door and thought that everybody was asleep they walked upstairs but that's when the light of the living room went on, The 3 rangers seeing their wives faces, it was fear mixed with confussion. Sydney looked at Erika and Alex and said to them "We need to tell them" with a puzzled looked the 3 rangers asked "Tell us what?" they 3 girls sat on different sofas that were there with their husbands next to them, Sydney started to talk.

"We were driving and we saw a black car, the person who was in the passenger seat open the window and pointed a gun at me, I speed up as fast as I could and we lost them in the distance and I...we were sure enough that the person who was in that seat was...Ramon Ortega".

**Author's note:** So what do you all think of the first chapter, please dont forget Reviews and thank you to all the people who had been reviewing and special thanks to you **Texasrangergirl**


	2. Chapter 2

The Revenge 

Part 2

By: Kary G.

Disclaimer: I do not own Walker Texas Ranger 

Gage hearing the name of Ramon Ortega looked at his wife and asked.

"Are you hurt?" his voice full of concerned for his wife, he kissed her forehead and looking at his wife hands, her hands were pale and she was shaking, trying to control herself, she took a deep breath.

"I'm guessing that our trip to the woods is canceled now." Sydney looked at the stairs. Her mind was filled with a million thoughts. How could this be happening to them. She thought she pushed the horrible memories of Ramon Ortega out of her mind but now they were haunting her all over again. She wanted this nightmare to end she was so deep in her thoughts she jumped when Alex broke the silence that filled the room.

"What are we going to do?" Alex said entering with Angela on her arms.

"I want you all 4 to stay here at the ranch" the senior ranger said looking at Gage and Trivette.

"Are you sure?" Sydney said looking at her boss.

"Yes, we can´t leave you alone" looking at his watch "Is late, Gage, Trivette come with me I´ll show you your rooms" going upstairs with his partner and junior ranger, meanwhile the girls stayed talking about all this situation with Angela who was falling asleep on her mother's arms, there was silence downstairs but a sound made the girls come back to reality, looking around and hearing someone's cell phone, the 3 women started to look through their purses trying to stopped that loudly and annoying sound, Alex and Erica closed their purses realizing that it was not their cell phone ringing, Sydney knowing it was hers, she looked at the screen of the teeny- tiny cell phone trying to identify the number but all she could read was "private".

"Hello" the petite ranger said wondering who was at the other end of the line.

"Hello my lovely Sydney Cooke… or wait I guess I should say Sydney Gage. Oh yes I know your married you couldn't keep a thing like that a secret from me. At last I can hear your beautiful voice again." Sydney turned and looked at her friends all the while feeling chills running down her spine.

With her strong and tough voice she spoke into the phone. "What do you want?"

Ramon laughed. "Still as tough as you were when I had you in Casa Diablo. Listen to what I have to say if you don't want something to happen to your ranger friends or your husband, then you will meet me tomorrow at 5 in the Sun Mall with Mrs. Walker and Mrs. Trivette. If you disobey me Sienna will suffer for your foolishness. So be smart for once Cooke don't do anything stupid. I can't wait to see your face and touch your shiny hair." With that said the line went dead. Sydney was frozen in her tracks.

"Who was it?" Erica asked looking at her friend´s reaction.

"That was Ramon Ortega, he said he want to see us tomorrow at 5 at the Sun Mall alone without them" pointing at the stairs, where the rangers were going downstairs, Sydney put her phone as quick as she could on her purse, Gage looked at her.

"Who called shorty?" Francis Gage asked to his wife, she hated to lie to him but it was for the best.

"It was Sara, she wants to see me tomorrow at the Sun Mall" she did not pay attention to her comment but after a few minutes realized the location to where she was going to see "her sister" _"great Sydney just great"_ she thought to herself "Gage, honey don´t worry I am not going to be alone, Alex and Erica are coming with me besides we are going to be in a crowded place, I hope you don´t mind" faking a smile trying to avoid her husband with "the visit"

"Not at all. Come on honey is late, time to go to bed and see our daughter" Gage said going upstairs, Walker and Trivette did the same.

Gage's Room 

Gage closed the door of their bedroom, walked to where his daughter was and staring at her for a few seconds.

"You never said anything about your sister" looking to Sydney

"Gage, I didn´t knew she was going to come, she just called me 5 minutes ago" tucking herself under the covers with her husband and daughter between them, Sydney moved to kissed Gage's lips and caressed Sienna's cheek. She turned the light off a lamp that was next to her place on top of a small cabinet, she placed her head on the pillow and closed her eyes with a lot of things on her mind.

Old Warehouse 

"So? Bolger said to Ramon looking at Grangus, "What did she say?" Ramon grinned back

"She accept our invitation" laughing with the other two men, Grangus looked at the ropes that were a few meters away from him "What do you have in mind?" Ramon looked at Bolger and a evil smile covered his lips ear to ear "first we killed the kids, then we killed them, but before that we have fun"

**Author´s note:**__what do you think of this chapter? What do you think it is going to happen with the girls and their kids? Do not forget Reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

The Revenge 

Part 3

By: Kary G.

Disclaimer: I do not own Walker Texas Ranger 

_**Walker´s Ranch: 4:30 p.m.**_

It was a beautiful day in Dallas, the time to see Ramon was coming, Sydney wanted to run to her husband arms and tell everything that was said in that conversation but she couldn´t, she was too scared for her daughter, Sydney stood from the sofa on the living room and went to the kitchen to where Alex and Erica were.

"Ready?" Sydney said faking a smile to her friends

"Yes we are" Alex said standing up from her chair but Walker took her arm, she turned around to see him. "Alex are you sure you don´t want a ride to the mall?" he said.

"No, I´m fine, oh and Gage, Trivette...we´ll take the kids with us so you don´t have to worry about the feeding and the diapers at least for the next hours" smiling at her friends, 5 minutes later the 3 women walked out of the ranch climbing to Sydey´s car with Erika in the back to keep an eye on the kids, and Alex on the passangers seat, Sydney open the window and wave a "goodbye" moving her hand, but what their husbands didn´t know was that Ramon was waiting for them to see them suffer once again.

On their way to the Sun Mall The whole time they girls did not said a word, Sydney looked at Alex. "Im scared, Im scared for the baby" Sydney said trying to control her tears that were threatening to fall on her cheeks "you know what guys, I am going to call Gage to let him know we are ok" stopping the car in front of the mall, looking through her purse. "great I forgot my cell phone on Gage´s jacket, Alex?" seeing Alex shaking her head with a no "I forgot it too, Erika?" looking at Erika sighed "I don´t have battery" "Sydney, Did you erase the phone call from your cell phone?" Alex said looking at the petite ranger " Yes, I did but I turned it on, great and I have my sister´s phone on it and if Gage find her phone and call her..." 

"We are in big problems" Erika said openning the door and taking her son out, Alex and Sydney did the same and trying to find a phone but as they started to walked to a police officer and asked him for his phone, Ramon spotted them, now their plan was ruin, the only questions that were on her minds was _"What is going to happen?" "What is he going to do with our kids?"_

Walker´s Ranch 

Gage knew something was wrong, but why didn´t he asked Sydney.

"Gage, calmed down buddy" Trivette said looking at Walker

"I can´t I mean...there was something different on Syd just a few minutes ago, I don´t know I have this feeling" looking at Walker "Do you?"

"Yes I do Gage" Walker said trying to remember what Sydney said "Gage who called her yesterday in the evening?"

"She told me it was Sara that was going to see her at the mall, why?"

"I was wondering, because she knows Sara is welcomed in the ranch so why didn´t she said to her that we were here, don´t you think is a little bit weird?" Gage thought for a moment , what Walker said made sense, he remember before she left she put her cell phone in his jacket, he stood up being followed by Walker and Trivette, Gage entered to "his" bedroom and took the brown jacket that was on a chair near the door, he took her cell phone out and looked for Sara´s phone number, he had to call her that was the only way he was going to calmed down, he pushed the button several times until he saw _"Sara´s number" _he walked to the phone that was on the table next to the lamp and started to dial her number.

Sara´s Home 

Hearing the phone a little girl about 8 years old, picked it up and answer to the call.

"Hello?" the little girl said waiting to hear who was at the other end of the line.

"Kimberly, is uncle Gage" the junior ranger said happy to hear his niece´s voice.

"Hi Uncle Gage, How is aunt Sydney? Can I talk to her?" Kimberly said excited to hear her auntie voice.

"No she is not here, Can I talk to your mom?" Gage said waiting for his niece to answer his quesiton "Mom!" he could hear at the other end of the line, Sara walked to where her daughter was holding the phone, she took the phone from Kimberly´s hands.

"Hello"

"Sara, it´s me Gage, I was wondering, Did you call your sister yesterday?" Gage said.

"Hello Gage, but no I did not call her..is something wrong?" Sara said with a worried tone on her voice.

"I´ll tell you later, I have to go" Gage said hanging up the phone, he turned to see Walker and Trivette "we have to go the mall, they are in trouble" without wasting time the 3 rangers were already driving to the mall.

The Sun Mall 

Ramon along with Bolger and Grangus saw the 3 women walking to where the cop of the mall were, Ramon without hesitate took a gun out of his pocket and shot the cop to death all the people started to scream and run full of fear, each of the men took Alex, Sydney and Erika going outside of the building with gun in hand, but a sound of screeching wheels was heard and Ramon and the other 2 men put their guns in each of the girls head. Walker, Gage and Trivette got out of the RAM and pointing their guns at Ramon and their friends.

"Texas Rangers, Let the ladies go!" Gage said looking at Ramon with his gun in Sydney´s head and looking at his wife holding his sleepy daughter, walking slowly to where Ramon was, Ramon pointed the gun to Sienna.

"tsk, tsk, tsk, I wouldn´t do that If I were you" Ramon said with an evil smile "if you move your foot I swear, I am going to kill not only your wife but your daughter too"

"Gage, don´t worry, nothing is going to happen to us ok, just concentrate on finding us...AH" Sydney yelled at Ramon actions pulling her hair.

"Follow me my lovely Sydney" Ramon said using Sydney as a shield "sorry rangers is late and we have to go" Ramon said climbing to his truck but Gage stopped him "wait!" he said looking at his daughter "at least can I give this to my daughter" handing the jacket to Sydney and covering her, Sydney looked at Gage and saw something in his eyes she didn´t get it at the moment, Ramon took the jacket away from her and started to check all the pockets seeing nothing unusual, he handed it to her climbing to his truck, Gage looking at Ramon and his buddies dissapear with their wives and kids.

**Author´s note: **Oh no! They took the girls and the rangers couldn´t do a thing about think? Now that Ramon had his hostages what is going to happen to Sydney?


	4. Chapter 4

The Revenge

Part 4

By: Kary G.

Disclaimer: I do not own Walker Texas Ranger 

The 3 rangers stayed there watching Ramon Ortega´s truck dissapear in the distance, they were frozed but the person that was more scared and angry was Gage _"How could she..."_ but he just snapped out of it.

"Walker, How are going to find them?" Trivette said looking at his boss with fear in his eyes for his wife and son, Walker looked at Gage trying to find an answer and he find it.

"Gage" Walker said looking at his junior ranger "What did you do?" smiling at Gage knowing that they were going to find his wife soon, but the feeling that was bothering him was not going away.

Old Warehouse 

Ramon handcuffed each of the girls and leaving their children in the car each man took the girls by their arms pushing them and telling them to move or their children will pay. Sydney looked around trying to recognize the place but she couldn´t the warehouse was empty with a lot of dust and they were 3 separate rooms, the man placed the 3 women in each room. Grangus and Bolger left after they let Alex and Erika in their "rooms" removing the handcuffs from their wrists, meanwhile Ramon chained Sydney´s wrist to a pole he just pushed her so hard that she fall to the floor in a seating position feeling the wet and cold floor, Sydney looked at Ramon with anger in her eyes she was not worried about her but her daughter, the kids were alone she was never going to figure it out what exactly Ramon was going to do with them specially with her daughter.

"If you do anything to my daughter, I will..." Ramon took her wrist chained to the pole making her bit her lip.

"You will what? Killed me, nah I don´t think so" Ramon said passing his hand through her hair, she moved to avoid his hands on her.

"Don´t worry, you´ll get used to it, now I have to go to see your daughter" Sydney tried to run but her wrist handcuffed to the pole was not letting her, Ramon walked out of the room just to take her jacket and threw it to Sydney, he looked at the petite ranger and laughed closing the door but not realizing that something very special was in that jacket hidden.

_**Outside the Sun Mall**_

"Are you sure?" Trivette said for the 10th time to Gage, he could not believe what Gage did with that jacket.

"Positive" Gage said his mind going back after he talked to Sydney´s sister.

**Flashback**

after Gage hung up the phone he took his jacket and found a little hole in the left sleeve, he open the drawer of his desk taking out a tiny chip, Gage knowing it was for location or just to see where a person was in that moment, Sydney and him had discussed about putting that chip in Sydney´s car but she refused, the good thing was that it was working he took a little panel and started to pushed a few buttons finding the location to where that chip was, he smiled happy because the thing was working but he was worried because he did not know if Ramon was going to take the jacket as an excuse, he put the chip inside the hole and he then went downstairs and asked for a thread and needle to some lady, after thanking the lady he run back upstairs and started to sewed, he then ran towards outside from the building to Walker´s RAM.

**End of Flashback**

_**The Old Warehouse**_

Ramon opened the door from his truck taking all 3 babies and placing them on the floor, inside the room Sydney could hear Ramon talking and making funny noises to the kids but for some reason they started to cry, Ramon tried to hush the 3 kids but that sound was annoying for him, Sydney started to bang the door and yelling to Ramon.

"Leave them alone!" Sydney Gage yelled as loud as she could but she wasn´t the only one banging on the door or yelling Alex and Erika were too. Ramon looked at Bolger and Grangus the 2 men walked to each of the girls room and took Alex and Erika out of theirs and placed the 2 women with Sydney, Ramon bend down "You are going to suffer...let´s start now" closing the door of the room, Erika and Alex ran to where Sydney was to see if she was ok. Ramon looked at his friends and moved his hands making a sign Bolger and Grangus took each baby on their arms and walked outside of the warehouse and instead of cries there was no-sound on that place, the men returned laughing, Ramon once again opened the door to where he had his hostages and looked straight at Sydney.

"Where is my daughter? What did you do with them?" Sydney asked not hearing a sound from the kids, Ramon smiled at her

"We got tired of their crying, so we decide it to kill them" looking at the petite ranger who was now crying, and shedding tears of sadness and rage at the same time. Sydney turned around to see Alex and Erika and she saw her friends sobbing.

"I am so sorry for what happened to the babies...my condolences" and with that Ramon slammed the door, Sydney who was seating on the floor now was sobbing and crying, Alex and Erika stared at Sydney with tears in their eyes and together they comfort each other, the hard part now was how to tell their husbands the tragedy about their kids but...were the babies dead?... In the distance a couple decided to take vacations on that place in the woods to be more specific they were walking trying to find a place to put their tent, suddenly they heard noises from the bushes without wasting any time the 2 persons approached to see what was in there and were surprised to see 2 babies crying uncontrollably... but 2 the 2 babies were Max and Angela but...Where was Sienna?.

**Author´s note: **where is Sienna? You will find out in the next chapter, I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am.


	5. Chapter 5

The Revenge 

Part 5

By: Kary G.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Walker Texas Ranger.**

Walker speed up with his truck showing the lights flashing once and again and again the people on the road started to move to the sides letting Walker´s RAM passed.

"Gage, tell me the address?"

"take the 450 exit that road is going to led us to the old warehouse, according to the chip Sydney is there with Alex and Erika"

In the woods 

The couple were amazed to see 2 beautiful babies in the bush alone, the woman decided to take her phone and call the cops, she was not sure what they were going to do with them in the meantime they needed to calmed the babies, the woman bend down with her husband taking Angela in her arms and the man taking Max they started to rock back and forth until the babies fall asleep.

The old Warehouse 

The 3 rangers got out of the truck and surrounded the building and with guns in hands, a shout was heard. "Open up, Texas Rangers" without an answer Walker kicked the door. Ramon ran and open the back door but was met by a kick that Gage threw sending him to the floor Ramon stood up and start to throw a couple of punches. Trivette fought with Grangus and Walker with Bolger, the girls were so deep in their thoughts they did not pay attention or heard when their husbands interrupt their captors. The rangers handcuffed Ramon and his buddies, After calling for back-up Gage throw a roundhouse kick to the first door and found his wife, Alex and Erika on the floor.

"Syd?" Gage called his wife´s name, she looked at him and stand up to hugging her husband but her wrist was chained in the pole "Walker, Trivette they´re right here" Gage yelled at their friends Walker and Trivette took their wives out of the room, Gage took his gun out and shoot to the handcuff on the pole and finally help his wife to stand up.

"Are you ok?" Gage asked worried for his wife, she shook her head with a no "Sydney, where is Sienna?" Gage asked once again, Sydney did not said a word she only let more tears flow, Gage took her by her arms "Sydney?" Gage said.

"He took them and... she is...dead" Gage embrace his wife not believing what he was hearing. Gage helped Sydney to the truck taking the radio he asked for any report of babies found in that area he waited for a few minutes until a woman answer his called _"Ranger Gage about 30 minutes from there a couple reported 2 babies found in the bush, for the description that you are giving me one of those babies could be yours" _Gage told their friends, back-up arrived and took the 3 prisioners, The rangers and wives were in the truck and speed up until they arrived to the woods, Alex and Erika ran to identify their kids, Alex approached to the couple and saw Angela in the woman arms when Angela saw her mother she lift her little arms, Alex took it and kissed her and more tears flow through her cheeks, Erika did the same they were shedding tears of joy. But...

"Gage she is not here" Sydney said looking for her daughter and feeling her legs were not working she fell to the floor but Gage caught her. "Syd" Gage embrace his wife "Where is she Gage? Where?!" Sydney said in frustration.

"I don´t know but we are going to find it, the good thing right now honey is that she is alive, have faith" Gage said embracing his wife once again and kissing her forehead. Alex and Erika with their babies in arms watched how their friend was giving up.

Somewhere in Dallas 

A woman by the name of Holly Davidson held a baby girl in her arms with a blanket around it.

"You are so beautiful, now you are _**my**_ daughter, I feel sorry for your mommy...you will never see her again" Holly said reading the name in the pink blanket. "Sienna, so that´s your name uh, don´t worry I am going to take good care of you" smiling at the baby and looking to a particular picture that was on the wall in the picture was Holly with another man...Ramon Ortega.

**Author´s note:** Poor Sydney, I love to make my favorites characters suffer, in the next chapter...A new ranger is transfered to Company B.


	6. Chapter 6

The Revenge 

Part 6

By: Kary G.

Disclaimer: I do not own Walker Texas Ranger 

The weeks passed and the Gage´s never heard a word of her daughter, this was hard for Gage but the person who was taking this the very hard way was his wife, Gage who was in the kitchen finished his glass of juice, walked upstairs to talk to his wife, Sydney was on the nursery laying down on a bed that was next to the baby´s crib she was holding a pink teddy-bear and tears rolled down her cheeks, Gage knowing where his wife was he knockd at the door nobody answered he opened it up slowly only to see his wife laying down on the bed looking at the sun that was passing through the window he went over and lay besides her reaching for her hand she took it and in the moment she felt her husband´s hand in top of hers she broke down that was the only time that Sydney allowed her husband to stay with her she was always hiding in the bathroom, this was to much for her first she was kidnapped along with Erika and Alex, then her sister that she thought was dead and now her daughter, Gage move his hand brushing the hair that was on her face and with a softly whisper _"ok"_ he comfort his wife. The moment was interrupted by a phone call form the courthouse.

"Hello?" Gage said taking the phone and placing it in his ear.

"Gage we need you at the courthouse we are going to interrogate Ramon..." Walker could not finished the sentence because Gage cutt him off.

"I´m on my way Walker" hunging up the phone. Sydney turned around to see what was going on "Gage what did Walker said?"

"We are going to interrogate Ramon but..."

"No buts, I am going with you" Sydney Cooke said standing up form the bed, cleaning her face and brushing her hair, Gage knew he couldn´t argue with his wife so they headed to the courthouse.

Courthouse 

The 4 rangers entered to the interogation room, Sydney sat on the chair and waited for Jimmy to bring Ramon to the room, when Jimmy entered to the room Sydney followed Ramon until Jimmy made him seat in the chair.

"I want answers and I want them know...What hapened to my daughter?" Sydney said with a calm tone in her voice.

"She is dead Sydney" Ramon said looking at the raven-haired ranger "I told you, you were going to suffer" Sydney took her gun out of her pocket pointing to Ramon heart, Gage and Walker move to remove it from the ranger hands but she stopped them "don´t move" Ramon laughed at Sydney reaction "tough as always you are never going to change" Sydney smiled playing the game of Ramon "you´re right but you can´t prove that my daughter is dead, nobody has reported a body, so I am going to ask you one more time, Where is she?" Ramon shrugged his shoulders.

"If I find out that you killed her...I will kill you and guess what?, Walker, Trivette nor my husband will be there to save your butt" Sydney placed her gun in her pocket and walked to the door, she was going to get out of there but stop "so I suggest you start talking" there was silence and the only sound that was heard was the rangers heel walking through the halls.

Walker looking at Ramon said "You heard Ranger Cooke" but Ramon did not say a word. Sydney entered to Company B she was so deep in her thought that she did not notice the woman in front of her and the papers on the floor she looked at the floor and saw the papers, Sydney bend down to help the woman to pick them up.

"I am so sorry, I didn´t see you" Sydney said putting the papers on her hands

"Oh don´t worry Ranger..."

"Cooke" Sydney said "and you are?"

"Hello, I am Ranger Holly Davidson" the woman said putting the papers on the desk, shaking hands with Sydney, in that moment something caught her attention there was a stroller in the office Sydney looked at the baby that was on the stroller and for some reason she felt that she knew the baby, Holly looked at Sydney.

"Is something wrong?" Holly asked

"No is just that I had a daughter and was kidnapped and I haven´t heard from her since and

when I looked at your baby remind me of my lttle girl, in this moment she will be 3 ½ months old, by the way, What´s your daughter name and How old is she?" Sydney threw a lot of question to the new friend "I´m sorry... "

"don´t worry Ranger Cooke... "

"Sydney please" Sydney correct Ranger Davidson

"In that case you can call me Holly and let me introduce to you to my daughter Violet and she is 3 ½ months old" smiling at Sydney

"she is so cute, how you doing?" Sydney looked at the baby making funny noises, not realizing that the baby who was she talking to was her daughter Sienna.

**Author´s note: **AHH, what do you all think? Do you think Sydney is going to now that the baby she is talking to is Sienna?


	7. Chapter 7

The Revenge 

Part 7

By: Kary G.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Walker Texas Ranger.**

The rangers entered Company B and saw Sydney playing with the baby and Holly smiling at the scene, Gage greet the woman.

"Hello, Good morning, what can I do for you?" Gage said looking at Sydney.

"Hello, I am Ranger Holly Davidson and I was transfered to Company C to Company B" smiling at the 3 men.

"Hey, look who we have here?" Gage said approaching to Sydney and talking to the baby.

"I am Ranger Walker and my partner ranger Trivette" Walker said shaking hands with Holly

"It´s nice to meet you rangers, I am wasting your time, aren´t I?" Holly said looking at Sydney and Gage.

"No not at all" Sydney said looking at her "It´s lunch time, we are all heading to a coffee shop that is 2 blocks from here, do you want to come with us?"

"Are you sure?" Holly said and Sydney nodded her head yes "ok" Holly said walking with the rangers outside with her daughter in the stroller, Gage and Sydney were the last ones and they were a few feets behind to talk. "Her baby is beautiful, isn´t she?" Sydney asked to her husband. "Yes she is" Gage said laughing, they finished to ate and came back to the courthouse until it was time to leave.

Gage´s Car 

Sydney open the window of her car letting the wind caressed her cheek and thinking about her baby´s friend.

"Are you feeling all right?" Gage asked seeing his wife very thoughtful.

"Yes Why wouldn´t I be all right?" Sydney answer looking at her husband.

"I don´t know shorty you tell me" Gage waited to hear what was bothering Sydney.

"It´s just that when I saw Holly´s baby I thought that it was...never mind"

"I know how you´re feeling, but to be honest with you, I think there´s something about her that is not right"

"You mean..." Sydney said turning the radio on.

"nothing just be careful honey" Gage said squezzing her hand.

The next day 

After work Sydney decided to go out with Holly she was having the same feeling as Gage so she went to do some investigation on her own.

"So" Sydney said walking to the different stores with Holly and with Violet on her stroller "Where is your husband?" Sydney said a little bit curious.

"He left me when he find out that I was pregnant with Violet" Holly said

"I am so sorry" Sydney said, trying to cheer up her friend, Sydney pointed to a store where they could find clothes to Violet.

"Don´t be, after we finished with our shopping, can we go to my place I have to pick up some things"

"Sure" Sydney said picking clothes to Violet and watching the other moms with their babies in their arms, this was painful but she knew she have to get over it. After they finished with all the shopping, Violet was crying uncontrollably Holly couldn´t make the baby hush and she was losing her patience Sydney looked at her "Holly, Why don´t you let me try and she if I can calmed down Violet" Holly gave Violet to Sydney at the moment Sydney took Violet in her arms she felt a connection to that baby and inmediately the baby hush, Holly remind her that it was to go to her place so they climbed to Sydney´s car and headed to Holly´s apartment, Holly opened the door letting the raven-haired ranger to come in, Holly excused for a moment to go change and Sydney stayed in the living room she was looking around and saw a particular picture next to the phone she took the picture in her hands and saw Holly kissing Ramon Ortega, _"This can´t be possible" _she put the picture where it was and took her cell phone out her anger was going up and up she was going to call Gage but she dropped her cell phone under the sofa she bent down to picked it up but something else caught her attention it was a little pink book on the cover Sydney could read _Holly´s Diary_ she took it and hid the diary in her purse that´s when Holly saw her on the floor picking something a little bit curious she asked Syd.

"What are you looking for?" Holly said approaching to her daughter, Sydney smiled at her and taking her phone under the sofa "I was looking for this" lifting her phone up so Holly could see it " I was going to call my husband...Ranger Gage but I dropped it"

"But the phone is next to you..." Sydney forced a laugh "You´re right, how dumb I am" she changed the subject "Is late and I promise Gage that I would be having lunch with him today so..I need to go, I hope you don´t mind"

"No, don´t worry I´ll see you tomorrow" Sydney said good-bye to he friend and kissed Violet on the cheek "bye baby" Sydney said to Violet. She went to her car and put in on gear, going to Walker´s Ranch knowing that everone was going to be there within 30 minutes she arrived parking the car and taking the Diary form her purse she started to read:

**Author´s note:** Sorry I would like to make this more excited so if you want to know what the diary says don´t forget to see it in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

The Revenge 

Part 8

By: Kary G.

Disclaimer: I do not own Walker Texas Ranger 

Within 30 minutes Sydney arrived parking her car and taking the Diary form her purse she started to read...

"Dear Diary:

My love Ramon called me today. He said he had that tough talking tough fighting and really stupid Ranger Cooke along with her two friends Erika Trivette and D.A. Alex Cahill Walker in an old warehouse. He wanted them to suffer so he hid their babies in the brush, Erika and Alex have theirs back. Since he wanted Cooke to suffer more he gave me her daughter Sienna. Isn't that stupid? What good would that do? I don't know now I'm stuck having to fake that I'm a new ranger and that Sienna is my daughter. I couldn't pass up the chance though she is beautiful dark hair, blue eyes and a beautiful smile. Oh great… I got to go that baby to crying, so I got to feed her. Oh yeah and call Ranger Headquarters let them know I'm on my way.

"Oh my god, How could she..." without wasting any time she flipped the page. Sydney started to read.

Dear Diary:

Well I can't believe this. I was accepted as a Ranger and finally meet Ranger Cooke and her husband. Good thing is they believed me I was a little worried they wouldn't. I can't wait until my love Ramon calls me he said he would escape from prison and we would run away together. And there's not one thing that Ranger Cooke or any of those rangers can do about it. I couldn't believe this… I introduced my "daughter" to that Ranger and she didn't even recognize it as being hers. Oh well soon Ramon and I will disappear with Sienna and when Cooke finds this diary we will be in Chicago."

Sydney put the diary in her purse and ran to the Ranch, she pounded on the door Alex opened it up and saw tears in Sydney´s eyes. "Sydney, sweetie, Are you ok?" Alex said looking at her friend, Sydney walked to the living room. "Gage!" Sydney called her husband, all the attention of the room went to Sydney, "Shorty are you ok?" walking to where his wife was "Gage I found Sienna, I found her..." Gage not believing what she was saying he told her "Honey calmed down, nobody has called to tell us that they found her" Sydney looked at him and search inside her purse for her Diary "then how do you explain this" handing the diary to Gage he read the 2 last pages aloud, Everybody got up and run to their cars and headed to Holly´s place.

Holly´s apartment 

"Do you have the tickets?" Holly asked to Ramon somehow he gave the slip to the courthouse and hedaded to where his fiancee was.

"Yes, Why are you so nervous?" Ramon asked to her fiancee "Is just that I can´t find my Diary and I don´t know where I put it" Holly said worried.

"You were alone today right, so there´s no reason for your diary to dissapear, right?" Ramon asked

"I was not alone, Ranger Cooke was with me, today and.."

"What?!" Ramon said slapping Holly on the face "Where was the last time you had your stupid diary with you!" Ramon said pushing her against the wall and pulling her hair.

"2 days ago I was writing on the living room and then...damn it, the diary fell under the sofa and.." Holly ran to the sofa to take it but there was nothing under the sofa. "The ranger found it" she said to Ramon "Why?" Ramon said to Holly "because after she left so fast and she was looking for her cell phone under the sofa and she probably saw the diary and took it, we have to get out of here" running to the door and headed to the airport.

**Author´s note: **Sydney found Sienna!, Are the rangers going to save her?.


	9. Chapter 9

The Revenge

Part 9

By: Kary G.

Disclaimer: I do not own Walker Texas Ranger 

Walker along with Trivette and their wives took the radio "Sydney, Gage go to the airport I think they are going that way, in the mean time Trivette and I will go to Holly´s apartment"

"ok" Sydney answered to his boss and Gage speed up, after all his wife suffer her daughter was ok that was the most important thing, Walker and Trivette arrived to Holly´s apartment locking the door of the truck Walker and Trivette walked upstair to Holly´s apartment and knocked at the door. "Open up Texas Ranger" there was no answer to the door "Holly we know you are in there with Ramon Ortega and Sienna Gage" no one answer Trivette looked at Walker and nodded his head the senior ranger kicked the door and searching each of the rooms they didn´t find Holly, Ramon nor Sienna, the rangers run downstairs and climbed into the truck, Walker took the radio "Sydney, Gage they should be in the airport, they are not here" Sydney looked at Gage knowing this was going to be her last chance to save her daughter and to put Ramon in jail and out of their lives.

"ok, we called you later" placing the radio in the base, Sydney and Gage run to a police officer and identify themselves as Texas Ranger and tell everything that was happening without wasting any time he called for back-up in less than 5 minutes a bunch of cops were covering the different entrance and exits of the airport and every flight that were going to Chicago or any other state of the U.S. was cancel at the moment, after checking a lot of airplanes, they walked inside of the big airport and saw Ramon and Holly running with her daughter, Sydney yelled at them "Freeze Texas Rangers!" pointing their guns at Ramon and at Holly, Ramon placed his gun in Sienna´s head "Are you going to shoot, Sydney?"

Sydney froze in that moment she couldn´t do anything about it, Gage knew it too, 2 cops from behind remove the gun from Ramon Ortega and push him to the floor putting handcuffs to his wrists and they did the same with Holly a cop took Sienna in his arms and gave the baby to Sydney her hands were shaking but shaking for joy, Gage embrace his wife and kiss her with Sienna in her arms Sydney approached to Holly.

"Holly Davidson you are under arrest for kidnapping and for forgery. You have the right to remain silent or to have an attorney present at the time of questioning. If you give up these rights be advised anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand your rights as I've explained them to you?" Holly looked at Sydney "is not over"

"for me it is, the only thing that I don´t understand is why you did this, why kidnapping my daughter after I trusted you" she make signs to a cop that was holding Ramon they put Ramon next to Holly "I am warning both of you, If you break out of jail and you decide to kidnap my daughter again, I swear I won't be calling the cops, I will pull the trigger and insert a bullet in your heads, have a nice day" Sydney turned around to see Gage smiling at her "You are so bad shorty" Sydney looked at him "Who? Me...nah, ha ha let´s go home" but Gage stopped her "Aren't we going to celebrate?" Sydney laughed and with a mischievous smile she add "Oh yes we are going to celebrate first with Walker and then..." she move to his ear and stand on tip-toes "and then?" Gage asked impatient "You´ll see" she whispered in his ear, after that she moved and caughting Gage off guard she kissed him with passion, but were interrupted by a loud shriek of their daughter, Sydney smiled at Gage happy to hear her and without wasting time Gage returned her kiss with the same passion that they only knew.

THE END

**Author´s note: **should I continue another story with new enemies. To be honest with all of you I am staring a new story, yep...what is going to happen in the next story? Well let´s just that they kids grow up (8 years passed) and Sienna...well Sienna...find out in the next story.


End file.
